To Those we Lost
by FAIRY4LIFE
Summary: This story is about the what if's. What if Ultear hadn't cast the spell Last Ages, what if the minute was never given back. This story gives an answer to that question. ONESHOT. Rated T for death and minor cursing.


It was after the Grand Magic Games, after the dragons attacked Crocus. Fairy Tail was still licking their wounds, they had won, but had payed their price. They had lost things, people. Some would never be okay. Here I tell the story of what happened that day, in each person we losts point of view. With one exception.

Lucy's pov

As i was running through the wreckage to get to the gate and destroy it, i turned down a corner. I skidded to a stop at the realization that i had just got caught, i would most likely die, Natsu wouldn't save me this time. The baby dragons were tuning into me, ready to strike, when i screamed, i screamed as high and loud as i could. Hoping and praying that someone would come find me, come save me. But no one came. The baby's jaws were open and i saw the bright blue magic, the magic that would kill me. One by one the shots of magic were released and i felt each ray hit me agonizingly slow. The baby dragons left knowing that they had succeeded in their task. I kept screaming, though by now it was more of a whimper, kept hoping someone, anyone would come find me. No one did, and i sat there on the dirty, grimy ground and listened as my family and other guilds fought for their lives, I had lost my battle.

Gray's pov

As i pushed Juvia to the ground so the rays of magic wouldn't hit her, i felt something hit me in the chest, near my heart. I had been hit. I felt the hits keep coming until suddenly, they all stopped.

Continued pov through Lyon

Gray was hit, he was dying. We needed Chelia, she could save him. Deep down in my heart of hearts, i knew, knew nothing could aid my "brother". So we cried. We all mourned our loss, until we all heard a scream, a scream so full of fear and sadness that it stopped our crying. It seemed that Juvia knew that scream, knew the owner. She looked me dead in the eyes and said, It's Lucy.

Gajeel's pov

That damned dragon had hit me, it had won. Levy would never hear me say i loved her. I heard the dragon laugh manically as my vision started to fade. I started to cry, i was dying and i knew it. Apparently the dragon did too. My last thoughts were of Levy and the guild, before i could completely fade i heard someone scream, someone i knew, someone whose screams haunted my sleep.

Lucy

Macao's pov

I watched as Wakaba protected my son, Romeo. I knew it would happen, i knew i would die. I don't want Romeo to see me die, not like this. Then all at once they attacked, they spit rays of magic my way and i had no time at all to dodge. Then in that moment i knew i had no chance and the fear in my heart was too much. But then it all slipped away, as i heard Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage, Lucy, scream, the most terrified thing i had ever heard my entire life. Funny enough it was the last thing i ever heard.

Droy's pov

Jet and i, we were screwed, those baby dragons were gonna kill us. Jet wouldn't leave. And as i laid there on the ground unable to stand and fight, i knew i would die. Jet and i heard a shrill scream, it sounded familiar and in one flash i knew as much as i knew i would die, it was Lucy. Before either one of us could comprehend what we had heard i saw the tell tale sign of blue magic as the baby dragons striked, and we were gone in an instant.

Jet's pov

I couldn't leave my partner, i just couldn't. Droy and i would die here we both knew that. And as we laid there i thought about how Levy would lose her whole team in one fell swoop. I pictured her crying and i saw Lucy and Gajeel helping her through this. But then i heard a scream, one someone would never forget, It was Lucy. I guess only Gajeel would help Levy. Then the bright blue light we had been avoiding closed in on us and everything went dark.

Laxus's pov

I wouldn't let Wendy die. Not that way, so i jumped in front of her and took the attack. As i felt sharp teeth tear into me i fought not to cry out in agony. The dragon pulled back stunned that i had taken his attack for little Wendy. As i start to fall down to the ground i feel Wendy grab me and lay me down peacefully, she tried to heal me, she really did. But she and i both knew it wouldn't work. As i bleed out on the ground with Wendy crying on top of me, I ask her to tell my teammates i loved them and that i was sorry. She nodded vivaciously. When i finally closed my eyes i thought i heard a scream, so full of depression that it had me wanting to open my eyes, but it was already too late for that. I thought it was Blondie.

Sting's pov

I was hit, actually hit. I thought i heard Rogue call for me, i don't know it's all so fuzzy. I am almost asleep and everything is dark, when i hear a scream so loud it makes my sensitive ears want to bleed. But it's too late for that i have no blood left in me to bleed as i look at the pole protruding from my stomach. I think it was blondie, sounds like the one Minerva beat the shit outta. These are my last thoughts as i fade into blackness.

As the night ends, a bright orange flame comes flying towards the gate and it is destroyed. Along with the gates destruction all the dragons, future Rogue, and future Lucy's body are taken away. Natsu finds Wendy and Laxus, the shocked look on his face was one no one thought Natsu capable of. He leaves them in search of Lucy. On his way there he finds Lyon, Juvia, Meredy, and last but not least Gray. But Gray has holes all in him, and he's not breathing. Natsu leaves, if anyone can make this better Lucy can, he just has to find her. As he turns the corner he see's Gajeel, It looks as if he's crying, he's not breathing either. He needs to find her.

On his rushing through wreckage he finds Romeo and Wakaba on the ground and Romeo's sobbing could be heard blocks away. As he looks for the cause he finds Macao the same as Gray. Where's Lucy? As he passes by an alleyway he finds Jet and Droy they are bloody an- Oh God, Oh God, where's Lucy. As he passes the alley he smells blood, and lot's of it. As he searches for the source he finds Rogue crying over Sting, he has a hole in his stomach.

Natsu almost falls to his knees, all this death and yet he's still alive. His family was being killed, picked off one by one as he fought. He has to move, has to find her. As the overbearing smell of Sting's blood leaves his nose, a new one starts to form. The acrid stench almost making him vomit. It was Lucy's scent. He raced towards what he knew to be the source. What he found had him rushing towards her faster than he thought humanly possible. There she lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He sits next to her, and lifts her into his own arms. He stands shakily as he cries silently, letting the tears fall.

He passes by all the people who also lost someone, and they all look up in shock as they see her, his beautiful golden angel. Except she's returned to heaven, without him. The people quickly start to do the same as Natsu, they pick up their fallen one, and walk beside Natsu. Rogue has Sting, it seems Makarov and Mirajane have found Jet and Droy, they are quickly in line next to Natsu. Wakaba has picked Macao, his best friend, up over his shoulder with Romeo tailing behind.

Levy found gajeel, and even though she struggled with his dead weight, she manages to throw him over her shoulder, and walks in line with them as well. Lyon quickly follows suit and picks his "brother" up over his shoulder as well. They reach the gate to find Wendy and the Thunder God Tribe mourning the Thunder God. Everyone lays their family down and in Fairy Tail fashion throw their pointer finger and thumb out, as a way to send their fallen warriors off. Soon the rest of the guild has come down to find those they lost and other guilds join in.

That night not an eye was dry


End file.
